With the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or the like, are used widely. Mobile communication devices with metal shells are preferred by people because of their fashion appearance as well as good durability.
However, a metal shell may bring an electromagnetic shielding effect against an antenna module of the mobile communication device and decrease a radiation performance of the antenna module. In order to improve a radiation space of the antenna module, in a related mobile communication device, an antenna module is designed to feeds to a metal frame or a metal back cover of the mobile communication device directly. Nevertheless, the foregoing antenna module still has some deficiencies such as narrow bandwidth and low radiation efficiency.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new antenna module which can overcome the aforesaid problems.